


Unnecessary Clothing

by AlaskaNwilliams



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Kink, Multi, Sad!Wade, dom!wade, mainly gonna be PORN, my dad died, not very many jokes, should I keep writing?, this is complete shit and idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaNwilliams/pseuds/AlaskaNwilliams
Summary: Wade and Y/N have been best friends since the dawn of time. Of course he had to burst through her window at 3am with a gun shot wound. But did he really have to sexually frustrate her?





	Unnecessary Clothing

Peeling off your overly corny waitressing uniform was always the high light of your day. The mustard stains mixed with the dust of the stove couldn't possibly make you look more unattractive. Yet for some odd reason, the elderly men that always seemed to be placed in your section, still felt the urge to assault you every time you took an extraordinarily basic order. 

You let out a huff of air before allowing your blistered feet to step into the hot water of the low pressured shower. Bowing your head under the heat, you sighed heftily, feeling the weight of today's events wash off your skin paired with the grease in your hair. 

For quite a few moments before you stepped out, you debated shaving or not. After all, it was ridiculous amount of work for absolutely no reason. Sure you'd had a few dates here and there over the past year, but every single person you'd brought home, was completely unacceptable for Wade. Always finding a flaw, whether it be they had a rather long pinky toe, or the scar on their temple was obviously a part of the illuminati. Nonetheless, you shaved, for the pure relief of smooth legs on clean sheets. 

As you drifted into a dreamless, well deserved sleep, a burst of glass came clattering down on your black comforter, a few pieces mere inches away from your face. You let out a yelp, before bolting upright, only to find the one and only deadpool laying on his side painfully groaning. 

You scrambled to your feet, watching carefully for any pieces of your window, and rushed over to the man you had always claimed to be your closest friend. 

"Wade?! What the hell?!" You exclaimed with your hands wide open in a 'what the fuck do you think your doing' stance. 

He gurgled something, almost too difficult to translate, but you quickly understood that he had said he'd been shot. 

"Oh my god!" You screamed falling to your knees beside him, and flipping him onto his back. "I don't know what to do?!" You growled, unintentionally showcasing that you were 1. Panicked and 2. Not qualified to fix a bullet wound. 

"Just get it out" His voice rang through the silent air, blood still climbing it's way up his throat. 

You were shaking as you coached yourself through several deep breaths and a long scolding about why in the hell you were still friends with such a psychopath. 

With little to no thought, you got to work, peeling off the red suit top he wore, revealing his delicate muscles covered in scars. You held in a gasp, you hadn't seen Wade's skin since he became deadpool. No matter what, Wade had always been a sex god in your brain. Not just for his muscles, but his humor and occasionally his heart. It was almost as if he was the perfect man, but those thoughts faded long ago, when he shot you down due to his dangerous profession. You quickly pushed those thoughts aside and you traced the wound, blood trickling onto your index finger. 

You practically flew to your bathroom, grabbing some tweezers and a wash cloth. You patched him up the best you could given your limited education and helped him into your bed after you had brushed the glass off. His breathing was becoming normal, and his usual banter was slowing coming back. 

"I don't understand Wade, I thought bullets were like paper cuts to you." 

"They are, but that one in particular was a really bad fucking paper cut" 

You chuckled at his goofy words, curling yourself into his comforting form and yawning. 

"Get some rest babygirl. Thank you.. again" 

~~~~~~~~~~

The cool air of New York City rushed through the window, bringing about goosebumps on your delicate skin. In that moment you truly regretted sleeping in a t shirt and underwear. It was rare that you ever wore proper clothes to bed, but god it was cold. 

You stretched, arching your back and curling your toes, before sitting back on the bed and comprehending just how crazy your life really was. There wasn't much you could do about it even if you wanted to change it, you found it exciting to have such a dangerous best friend. 

Your stomach didn't give you much time to think, as low rumble sounded through the morning air, but before you even got the chance to go make yourself breakfast, large fingers curled into a fist around your forearm and yanked you back into the warmth of their body. 

The little asshole let out a content sigh, kissing your temple and mumbling a "good morning beautiful" into your hair before scrambling up and frantically telling you to call the first person that came up in his phone. 

"What the fuck Wade? Jesus could you calm down and have some patience. God damn" You grumbled towards him as he worriedly looked for his phone. "I'm working on it. Would you just sit the hell down. You got shot last night and you were perfectly calm but the MINUTE you lose your stupid ass phone that I made you buy, your freaking the hell out. What is wrong with you?" You sighed before picking it up from under the bed and calling the number.

You shoved your palm against wades chest sending him flying back onto the bed as you roamed the kitchen for some food. 

No answer. 

You rolled your eyes before typing your address to the number quickly and telling the person to meet "deadpool" here. You knew Wade would be pissed you were so careless, but in reality, there was no way you were gonna let him meet up with a potentially dangerous assassin, right after you got him back. 

You could hear the shower running as you stood on your tip toes, slender arms reaching up for the cereal on the top shelf. You huffed and puffed grumpily as you poured yourself a bowl, simply aggravated that you were awake. Wade was easy to be motivated in the mornings, you on the other hand couldn't function until you had the proper amount of caffeine for normal humans. 

Warm hands encompassed your hips from behind, causing a startled yelp to fall from your mouth. "Why are you so sneaky?" You grumbled rhetorically. Wade didn't respond as he placed his masked chin on the crook of your neck. You rolled your eyes as he insulted your breakfast choice. You weren't unused to his physical affection, he always found a way to touch you. Whether it be placing his hand on the small of your back, snuggling his nose into your shoulder blades, or simply tracing his thumb over your knuckles. He was rare to express emotion verbally so you had always assumed that his touch was the only way he knew how to show he cared for you. 

However, on this particular morning, you were cold, grumpy, and sexually frustrated. You were most definitely not in the mood for the pads of his fingers to be massaging your hip bones. Any other day you'd play into his flirtation, but you feared that if you did, you'd end up on the couch spread eagle and begging. 

"Wade get off of me." Your voice was monotone. You felt him tense against your back before his lips met your shoulder, breezily climbing up the valley to your ear lobe. Your brows scrunched curiously, sure he'd kissed your shoulder innocently many times in the past. Never this passionately. His hands were so big they held the entirety of your waist as you jerk your hips back so that your bum was firmly pressed against his pelvis. You let out a surprised whimper which caused a deep chuckle to reverberate down your spine. You shivered, placing your hands on top of his and squeezing, letting out a held in breath before pulling him off of you and turning to face the merc. 

"What are you doing?" You eyed him wearily. 

"Definitely not trying to stick my dick in you." He answered nonchalantly adding an unceremonious "pffffft" before sticking his hand on his hip and leaning casually on the counter. 

"Wade, you've had approximately 8 years to fuck me, and right now is when you decide to make a move?" 

He ground his teeth together, you could see the movement behind the mask as his fist clenched, biceps bulging. "I was trying to protect you." 

Your skill felt as though it was on fire as you got angrier and angrier by the second. How dare he have the audacity to say such a stupid thing? For 8 years he had been "trying to protect you" as you watched him bring in slut after slut. 

"Oh please. Explain to me how the hell us having sex could possibly put me in danger you inconsiderate, narcissistic, inept asshole!" You hissed viscously. 

He stumbled backwards, shocked by your words. Suddenly, he did the one thing you never expected him to do. He ripped off the mask. 

You gasped, this time you stumbled backwards, your bum hitting the counter as you clutched at your heart. 

"I was protecting you from this... this monster" He mumbled, arms deflated, body slack, as all confidence he had previously dissipated into the air. You examined his scarred face from distance, taking in the fact that he had no hair. You rubbed your thighs together, your sexual frustration was never taken out, and the fact that your best friend, someone you had fantasized about for years, trusted you enough to reveal his darkest secret, somehow turned you on even more. 

You giggled lightly, taking a step forward and biting back a smile. You stripped of your oversized t-shirt, leaving you completely bare aside from your cotton panties. His jaw hang down, confusion plastered on his face. 

"What? I thought we were taking off unnecessary clothing?" You smirked. 

And just like that, the fog of intense emotion in the room evaporated. He chuckled at your loving joke before rushing forward and scooping you up in his arms. Your ass was sat on his forearms, breasts against his firm chest, fingers interlocked behind his neck. 

"I am gonna fuck you so hard" He growled.


End file.
